The Demon God
by Blood-Akatsaki
Summary: Alexandra and Ryan Snire is the reincarnates of the hero and heroine that sealed the demon god away. alexandra turned into an enternal and got caught in a love triangle Can they survive when they have to seal the demon god away or will they die in the process Kendra and seth are enternals can the world survive if they fail
1. The legend

The destiny of a girl and a boy. The boy and the girl were destined to save the world from the most powerful demon " orthion ( demon known to possess a body or people may call him Tjernobog ( god of evil and darkness). He is more powerful than the demon king. He is the demon GOD! The destiny of these two mortals were legendary over the world "but" nobody knows if the prophecy were true or not .

The girl was the light and the boy was darkness. Together they have to save the world from the demon. Before any preserves were born the legend became true. That boy and girl had saved the world from the demon Tjernobog. They had died in the process. The prophecy had said the girl and the boy was to be reincarnated in the future. When reincarnated the girl would meet the fairy queen , a centaur named Nightshade , the only male naiad on the planet that goes by the name of Ares and a dragoness named Tiamat.

The boy would have to meet a dragon called Ladon , a naiad called Lotis, and a satyr called Lamis. Nobody knows when the reincarnations would be reincarnated. Thousands of years later the reincarnations of the hero and heroine was born. This is how the story begins.


	2. The enternal and the dragon brother

Once there were a sister and a brother named Alexandra and Ryan Snire. Alex was born on Halloween and Ryan was born on December 18th. The siblings had been the 2 most rare kids that ever happened to mankind. They had supernatural powers "but" they had to keep their powers a secret. If their powers got out to the world the people of earth will chase them down and kill them. One day Alexandra had walked deep into the woods in a full moon. The girl had worn adventure clothes. Alexandra started to stare into space to see a vision of the past and future. When she had came back Alexandra bumped into this secret house that nobody was suppose to know about. There was a sign that said DO NOT ENTER! Alex did not read it and so she went in. Alexandra felt a chill down her spine because she felt someone watching her. Alex had bumped in the fridge that was full of milk.

She felt thirsty when she saw the milk and so she dranked it. She did not see anything at first and that was not at least until there was a light in a room. Alex went to that light and saw there was glowing lady ( fairy queen still need find to someone to protect it) there protecting this legendary artifact. Alex went inside and the lady had sensed she was there. The lady had called out young one why are you here. "I just bumped into this house your in right now and I do not know why I came in and I'm Alexandra Snire by the way" Alex said. "Alexandra I knew the second I saw you that you would be the one to save the world with your visions of the future and past and I'm the fairy queen" fairy queen had said.

Alex had looked surprised when she heard the fairy queen say that. Alex heard her call somebody and what she saw shocked her . Thousand of fairies had came to the house . The fairy queen whispered to them what to do. So the fairies had kissed her on the forehead and so after a while she fell unconscious. Alex had awoke to soft singing. She got up and walked around to find where was the singing coming from. Alex went outside to see the fairy queen singing. "Why am I here" Alexandra asked in her head.

"You're here to protect this ancient artifact that is legendary to all secret preserves and become a enternal " the fairy queen had answered her question. The ancient artifact was an amulet. The amulet was a red stone that was shaped like a diamond with a gold chain. The fairy queen put the amulet around her neck. That's when Agad came to tell the fairy queen that it is time to make her immortal. Alex is on a chair while agad was chanting a spell and after the spell she started glowing. The glowing had stopped after a while. " Alexandra be careful around others and don't trust others easily" said agad. Agad Flew off to his sanctuary.

Mean while her brother Ryan Snire was looking for his sister. While he was walking around he had got captured by a dragon. Ryan was put into a circle and the dragons was chanting a spell. That which leads to Ryan becoming a dragon brother. He fell unconscious after the spell had been casted. Mean while with his sister Alexandra. The fairy queen had told her to go to the secret preserve "FableHaven" in Connecticut. Alexandra took 3 busses to Connecticut and walked to the gate of FableHaven. "Hello is somebody home the fairy queen told me to come her" said Alexandra. Suddenly the gate was opened by a boy named Seth and so she walked in to meet the rest of Sorenson family ( except for Marla and Scott).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ before Alexandra got to FableHaven~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your father and I had to go to Europe to visit relatives for 5 years and so you have to go live with your grandparents on your dad side" said Marla. Kendra had tried to reason with her parents. That plan didn't work out well . After a few hours Seth looked at the gate and heard some called out hello is somebody there the fairy queen told me to come here. He opened up the gate and introduce himself.

~~~~~~~~~~ few minutes after~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My name is Alexandra Snire and I am 11" said Alex. Kendra and Seth's grandparents and Warren looked suspiciously at her. "My name is Seth and this is my sister Kendra Sorenson " said Seth. Outside there were a flapping sound. Kendra and the other (also Alex) ran outside. Agad had dropped off a guy in the backyard. "nice to see you again Alex " said agad. They all looked questionly at Alexandra. " I am a enter-" Alex got interrupted before she could finish her sentence. The fairy queen had sent a guardian to protect her and it was unfortunate for the Sorenson family because it was Nightshade the centaur. Alexandra had blushed when she saw him.

Ryan did not wake up until tomorrow morning. During the night Alexandra had visions of the future and they were bad ones 2. She had screamed NO when she awoke to a fright. Ryan had awoken up to his sister's screaming "It's okay I'm here " said Ryan. Alexandra had been relieved by her brother awakening. Stan and Ruth Sorenson came up the stairs to ask why was she screaming.

" I'm fine just a nightmare" said Alexandra calmly "but" her brother did not buy it because he knows that she had visions about the future always in her sleep. " I'm Ryan Snire and I'm 13 years old" said ryan. They came downstairs to see bracken , warren , Seth , Kendra , dale , Vanessa , coulter , and danu eating breakfast. Alex had asked to take a walk in the woods after drinking some milk of course ( they doesn't know yet that she is fairy struck). She dranked some milk and walked towards the woods with nightshade. During the walk in the woods they had a conversation going on (well mostly her talking). " Hi how are you doing" alex said while blushing.

The centaur kept quiet and took only one glance at her. She decided she would be quiet 2. That was until she bumped into the hedge that hid a pond. Alex found the entrance and she went in with nightshade on watch. She sat near the pond. Alexandra did not know that a male naiad named Aries is watching her. Meanwhile with Aries he had saw her walk in the entrance. Aries has been watching her for 5 minutes now because he thought she looked beautiful. He popped out of the water by the side she was on. " Hi I'm Aries and who are you " Aries asked.

Alex jumped by the sudden voice. " My name is Alexandra Snire "but" call me Alex" said Alex. Aries blushed while he said that was a good name for a pretty girl. Alex giggled when Aries said that. Neither did they know the centaur had heard and he is jealous of Aries. Nightshade is planning to get Alex to FableHaven. He had fall for alex when he first saw her. Aries has black hair with red eyes and have no desire to drown Alex. Aries had said he will be right back and that he needed to get something. So while she waited alex had started to hum a song that her mother sang to her when she was a little kid. A minute later Aries is coming back up to give her his necklace and that is when he heard the song that she hummed. He swam up and said hello I'm back to her.

Alex wasn't surprised when he got back. Aries had gave her his necklace and she resisted because it is his necklace "but" he insisted. So she took it and Aries put the necklace around her neck. He put his hand in hers and asked if she could help him on land. So alex helped him on land to find he is very handsome. SO very glad she had brought some extra boyish clothes with her and it looked like the clothes would fit. They both walked to the centaur and when Nightshade looked curiously at the boy to find he is Aries. Alex did not know she had started a love triangle.

On the way back the naiad and the centaur had fought. It was around 3:30 pm. Alex left around 8:30 am and the Sorenson family was looking for her to find answers. She entered the yard with Aries and Nightshade still fighting. The Sorensons had wonder who is the boy she had brought with her. Alex answered whatever questions they had. The Sorenson family went to talk to the centaur and naiad which were still fighting.

~~~~~~~ with the Argument~~~~~~~

The sorenson family heard yelling like SHES MINE or NO SHES MINE! They all wondered what the fight was about ( about alex DUH). So they intervene between the centaur and naiad's argument. They found out that the centaur and naiad had fallen in love with Alex. The Sorensons chuckled it would be the most funniest summer yet with Alexandra Ryan Nightshade , and Aries around.

The next morning they all had breakfast outside. After alex found out what they were fighting over. She wears the necklace that Aries gave to her everyday and the amulet 2. Alexandra had tried to stop them form fight "but" it was no use. Around Aries her heart beats faster and faster and she blushes when ever he is around.

To Be Continued…

What did you think of this ?


	3. Lena's return

Alexandra couldn't help not to think of Aries. Her heart says Aries "but" her head says Nightshade. She couldn't decide between the two of them. Agad got to Fablehaven around 9:00 am. He had told her to pick one and it will not end good if alex didn't pick one. She went up to Kendra and seth's room to see only Kendra there. Alex asked her what to do. " Listen Alex just follow your heart" Kendra said. Alexandra walked back downstairs and walked to the woods with Aries (and secretly Nightshade to keep a eye on Aries).

Aries and alex talked a lot to each other. They settled down on a grassland. Alexandra decided that she would wait until the time have come for her to choose. They were both happy as can be that was until this guy Pollux came up behind them with a sword. Before alex had left Fablehaven she grabbed a sword and a bow with her. They didn't see him until nightshade called out Alex , Aries LOOK OUT! Alex pulled out her sword and started to fight. Pollux had beaten her until this mysterious guy had beat pollux. " Hi my name is Castor Gemini Anderson and he is my brother Pollux Twins Anderson and he was just testing you on your fighting skills" said Castor.

Suddenly a dragoness had showed up with a priestess. The dragoness and the priestess names were Tiamat ( dragoness) and Jezebel(priestess). They came to warn FableHaven there was a upcoming attack for the enternal and the artifact. When they all got back to FableHaven a giant dragon called navarog is destroying the preserve. Before the preserve got really damaged

Ryan had the fire that the dragon breathed and threw it at navarog.

After the fight (ryan wins) navarog turned into Gavin. Kendra came and Punched him in the Face, and that gave him a purple eye. She kicked him in where the boys should never be kicked. They all went inside except Tiamat. Jezebel warned them about another attack on FableHaven for the enternal and the artifact. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kendra had answered it and found out that it was Lena the naiad.

"L-Lena H-how did you s-survive" asked Kendra sobbing. Lena hugged Kendra while she was crying. The Sorenson family and jezebel came to see lena had returned. As night fell while lena was talking to the others Alexandra read one of her past poems of what their parents did to them.

February 1, 2007

Dear diary,

Our parents had abused us ever since we could walk and so I wrote a poem about them. This is the poem

What have you done to me?

A shadow of pain as memories twist

Once we shared a childlike innocence

But your thirst died as the night came

A hateful pool of bitterness - memory

After memory comes in bitterness of

You but yet I still love you

From -

Alexandra Snire

She tried not to remember, but tears are in her eyes because of agony and pain. Alexandra had wrote into her diary without any one knowing.

December 18 , 2013

Dear diary,

I had hope to write a letter to our older sister in silver bow, Montana , but wanted to write the letter in here first. So I will remember what I say to my dear older sister "Samantha Snire".

Dear Samantha ,

In Vernon , Connecticut we have lived in a hut inside Robert woods. One day I walked inside a manor as big as a hill , and I had walked in only to find a lady in white with wings on her back speaking a language that I did not know. Just a while later I am a guardian of this necklace and an enternal, Yes I know you are wondering what a enternal is. A enternal is a person that is a seal to imprison demons or gods. I had researched a legend that was about the demon god Tjernobog and a girl and a boy that sealed him away. I had tried to contact you by cell ,but didn't get a answer. If you get this letter please write or call back, I love you Sis.

Sincerely,

Alexandra Snire

From ,

Alexandra Snire

After alex sent the letter she went to talk to the others. None of them knew that spy was among them and a plot is beginning. Castor Had just left to his village with his brother , and everybody went to sleep after hours of drama.


End file.
